1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilation devices, and more particularly pertains to an improved airscoop ventilation device for exchanging air within the interior of a motor vehicle. Many newer automobiles are not provided with external air vents. This results in air within a vehicle becoming stale and stagnated. The problem is aggravated if the vehicle occupants are smokers. Merely rolling down a window does not adequately induct air into the vehicle interior. Additionally, rolling down vehicle windows creates excessive noise, especially at high speed. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides an automobile ventilation device which may be fitted into a window channel and utilized to circulate air through a vehicle interior in a controlled fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of ventilation devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an automobile ventilation device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,770,945, which issued to L. Pomrenke on July 22, 1930. This patent discloses a rectangular panel having a series of inclined baffles for inducting air into a vehicle interior. The device is adapted to be mounted in a vehicle window channel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,511, which is issued to J. Burke on Aug. 5, 1941, discloses a ventilation device adapted for mounting in a vehicle window channel. The device utilizes a streamlined cowl to direct air through a vent opening into the vehicle interior. U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,408, which issued to J. Rivers et al on Mar. 25, 1969, discloses a vehicle window air vent which utilizes a plurality of streamlined cowls which are angularly oriented to direct air through ventilation openings into a vehicle interior. U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,070, which issued to R. Pedersen on May 1, 1973, discloses a wind driven rear window defroster adapted to be mounted in the side window space of a vehicle so as to circulate and direct warm air from the interior of the car onto the rear window for defrosting purposes. The circulating fan is driven by a wind driven impeller located outside the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,106, which issued to W. Burns on Sept. 5, 1978, discloses a ventilation system for vehicles adapted to be mounted in the vehicle window channel. The device utilizes a mounting plate having flanged top and bottom edges for engagement with the window channel. An external airscoop for forcing air into the automobile interior is pivotally mounted on the flanged plate.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices utilize an adjustable valve for allowing air to be selectively inducted into or exhausted from the interior of a vehicle. Additional features of the present invention not disclosed in the aforesaid devices include the provision of adjustable vents for regulating air direction and volume of air flow within the interior of a vehicle, a thermometer for indicating exterior air temperature and a compass for indicating vehicle direction. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded With respect to these various types of ventilation devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such ventilation devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.